


Final night for my girlfriend

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Condoms, F/M, First Time, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After school, a young man finds his girlfriend and asks her to come to spend the night. She declines in regret since she had to move out of state in a couple of days before she kisses him goodbye, but when he turned her kiss into something she didn't expect, she wanted more and convinced her dad to let her stay one last night with him. Once they got to his house, he found her sister was home from a year-long absence to babysit while their parents go on an anniversary, then his sister asks him to do their normal routine after he woke up from his nap, but things didn't go as planned for her as his girl wanted things a little different.
Kudos: 11





	Final night for my girlfriend

My school bell rings, making my teacher look to the clock.

“Okay class, see you after break.” She said as everyone stood up.

As I got outside, I spotted my girlfriend standing outside waiting for her bus, making me walk to her and grab her hand. She looked to me and smiled.

“Care to come to my house today?” I asked, making her smile fade, then sigh.

“I’m sorry, my parents are moving out of state to be closer to family.” She said. “We will be gone before the weekend is over.”

I stared at her, making her face fill with regret before she kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back and hugged her before turning it into a french kiss, making her look into my eyes in disbelief.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.” She said as she pulled her face away. “I feared your reaction.”

“It’s fine.” I said softly as we let each other go, then I started walking home.

“By the way was that your first kiss?” She asked. “It was really good.”

I giggled as I shook my head.

“My sister taught me how to kiss.” I said, making her stare at me in disbelief, then she pulled out her phone. “Did I say something you didn't like?”

“No, it’s fine.” She said. “I would like to meet your sister and make her teach… Dad can I spend the night at my boyfriends house. I just told him the news and he’s devastated now.”

I smiled as she listened while staring at me, making her smiled once she saw mine, then it widened a second later.

“Thanks dad.” She said as she put her phone away. “One last night with you.”

She caught up to me and grabbed my hand.

“Can you tell me what else your sister taught you?” She asked. “That wasn’t a normal kiss and it felt really good.”

“Um...” I said nervously as I glanced to her face. “No, I can’t. She made me promise not to tell anyone what she taught me. My sister also don’t live with me anymore.”

“Why is that and why are you getting nervous?” She asked.

“She’s twenty-three and she moved when I was eleven.” I said. “She visits every now and then to teach me what she learned or to spend time with me, but then she leaves again.”

“And the reason you are nervous?” She asked.

“I promised I never would keep secrets from you and I don’t like breaking promises.” I said.

“Wow, I see.” She said with a smile. “You had no choice to break a promise. That’s fine, this secret isn’t a must to know. Can I have another kiss.”

I giggled and turned to her before we kissed, making her start to french kiss me, then her eyes closed.

“I so wish I could stay with you.” She said.

“Just don’t lose my number and when we are eighteen I’ll invite you to live with me.” I said.

“I hope you know you’re going to get annoyed by that request now that you show me this new kiss.” She said with a smile. “I will be calling you every day just to learn what you learned.”

“Um, the promise.” I said with a slight whine.

“Okay, minus the breaking the promise.” She said and kissed me again.

She close her eyes as I started to suck on her tongue while grabbing her ass under her skirt with both hands and give them a squeeze, making her open her eyes in disbelief.

“Wait, is that one of them?” She asked, making me pull away nervously.

“Sorry if you didn’t like that.” I said, making her smile as she shook her head and started to walk with me.

She grabbed my ass, making me smile as I wrapped my arm around her before her face fill with color as she gave it a squeeze.

“So wish I could see your sister now.” She said, making me giggle.

Once we got home, I noticed a car in the driveway that wasn’t my parents.

“Okay, we have an unknown visitor.” I said as I walked to the back of the car and started to write down the license plates.”

“Honey, not a burglar,” My mom said with a giggle. “Your sister got a new car.”

I looked to her as my girlfriend smiled.

“That’s good.” She mumbled as I nodded.

“She’s in the kitchen making you dinner that will be done in a few hours by the looks of it.” My mom said. “I hope you are okay with her babysitting you while your dad and I go on our anniversary.”

“Really mom.” I grumbled.

“Sorry, I know you’re not a baby.” She said with a giggle.

She got into her car that had dad waiting in it while he smiled at me.

“He thought she was a burglar, didn’t he?” My dad’s mouth said, making my mom smile as she nodded. “Well at least we taught him well.”

Her smile widened as she nodded again, then drove away. I looked to my girlfriend to see her looking through the window of the car.

“What are you looking for?” I asked.

“You can tell a lot about a person through their car.” She said.

“I think that’s for boys only.” I said, making her smile.

“Well I know she’s a clean freak like you.” She said.

“That she is.” I said with a giggle, making her smile as I walked toward the front door.

I spotted my sister cooking away with her back turned to the door, making me walk up to her and give her a bear hug before I noticed she was making homemade mayo.

“Easy please BB.” She said as she looked to me. “Don’t crush me with your impressive strength and I see you are growing like a weed since I last visited last year.”

“Come on now.” I whined. “I told you to stop calling me BB.”

“Why, you are my baby brother.” She said with a smile, making me stare at her In frustration before she giggle with a grin.

“How’s your boyfriend search coming along?” I asked.

“Not good.” She said as her smile faded and turn to me before kissing me on the lips while reaching into my shorts to squeeze my ass, then her face filled with nervousness as she looked passed me.

“Shit, why didn’t you tell me you brought a girl over?” She asked softly. “Is she your neighbor?”

“She’s my girlfriend, though I’m about to lose her.” I said, making her look to me in worry.

“Why?” She asked with a whine.

“She’s moving out of state.” I said, making her face fill with disappointment as she sighed.

“Sorry to hear that brother.” She said and turned away before resuming her cooking. “Go take your nap with her. I’ll wake you when it’s done. My name is Nancy by the way.”

“Alexandra.” My girlfriend said.

“Nice name.” Nancy said. “Way better than mine.”

I turned away to see Alexandra staring at me with a small smile, then she grabbed my hand as I walked to my room, making her look to my face as her smile faded.

“I’m really sorry I’m leaving you.” She said.

“It’s fine.” I said as we got to my room. “It’s not going to be the last time we see each other.”

“How do you know that?” She asked, making me hold up my smartphone before she smiled. “That’s good. I was wondering when you’d get one. Now we can have video calls.”

I nodded with a smile, then laid down on my bed. She got on me before starting to make out with me while i massaged her ass.

“Tell me you didn’t break your promise.” Nancy said, making us look at her to see her staring in worry.

“I would never break a promise to you.” I said. “You know that.”

“Then how did she learn that?” She asked, making Alexandra smile as she pointed to me before she smiled. “Very recently is seems with that color in her face. As you were. Please don’t teach her anything else if you can help it.”

We giggled as she walked away, making Alexandra resume showing her love towards me. Once she was satisfied, she crawled down and laid her head on my chest before closing her eyes while stroking my chest.

“Please wake me if I don’t wake first.” She said as I closed my eyes.

I woke up from the smell of a roast cooking as Alexandra laid next to me, making me shake her.

“I’m awake now.” I said.

“Okay, I’ll be up in a second.” She mumbled, then turned to her back, making me smile and kiss her on the lips before she started to kiss me back.

I took a deep breath as I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to see my sister staring out in space.

“Are you okay?” I asked, making her look at me, then smile.

“Yes brother.” She said as she walked to me and kissed me on the lips before fondling my crotch.

“Are you still into me?” She asked. “I need a dick so bad.”

I giggled as I smiled.

“Or is she a jealous type?” She asked as she glanced to my room.

“No, we never even done it.” I said, making her take a deep breath before she smiled as she felt my dick reacting.

“God, why do you feel so nice all the time?” She asked, then she took a step back and looked me up and down. “You might actually be tall enough for what I want to teach you now.”

I smiled as she reached into my pants and grabbed my dick.

“I see you grew down here a little too.” She said with a smile, making me smile.

She pulled out a tape ruler, making me giggle.

“Really.” I said, making her giggle as she bit her lip, then pulled out my dick before measuring it.

“You did grow by one inch.” She said. “Now you are almost average like an adult. Have you masturbated yet?”

“No, not with how active mom is with cleaning.” I said, making her giggle, then start to suck me before I grunted and put my hands on her head. “So we doing it out here?”

“Nope.” She said with her mouth still being full while staring at my face. “Not enough room. Just wanted to see how much you fill my mouth now. Have you tried dad out yet?”

“No, he’s way to stressed and I don’t want him angry at me for doing it at the wrong time.” I said.

“He won't.” She said. “I tried it to him when he slept before he found mom and he didn’t have a problem with it from what I saw. He was shocked, but that’s normal. Why don’t you try him out tonight while mom is at work.”

“Maybe.” I said as she fondled my balls before sliding her finger along my dick as she stared at the tip, then picked me up.

We went to our parents room, then she laid me down before starting to take off my shirt. Once it was off, she started to lick my nipples, making me smile.

“Why do you like licking that sensitive spot?” I whined.

“Sorry, one of my favorites spot to tease so far.” She said, then turned around to where her crotch was over me before she looked back. “Oh good, you are tall enough now. This is called the 69. Now lick me while I suck you.”

“Okay.” I said and pulled her skirt back, revealing her tight white panties and her small handful size ass to me, then I give them a squeeze.

She giggled as I pulled her panties down, then started to eat her out.

“Damn, as good as ever still.” She moaned before she started to suck me.

A few minutes later, she came all over my face.

“Damn, you still have unbelievable endurance.” She said as she got off me, making me stare at her as she grabbed me, then stared into my eyes.

“Please bear with me on this fetish I’m trying to test out.” She said.

I smiled as I liked when she thinks of weird things, then her face filled with slight worry as she reached into our mom’s nightstand and pulled out a dildo, making me stare in disbelief.

“How did you find that?” I asked.

“I watched our mom use it a few times and you would have found out if you were to watch our parents more instead of being miles deep in school.” She said. “I want to know if you like a man to, so I’m going to use this on you.”

“Um, I don’t think I want a man.” I said softly without looking away from the toy. “They don’t have the same effect as you and my girl does.”

She took a deep breath as disappointment filled her face.

“No go ahead.” I said. “I’ll never say no to you if you need me. So you want me to suck on that? How does that help you?”

She stared at me, then turned me over.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“This is where I want you to try dad after you suck on him.” She said and pushed it into my ass, making me moan in pain before she pulled it out. “Shit, you’re to small still. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, just do it.” I moaned.

A second of nothing happening, I sighed.

“Fine, we can moo...” I started say as she pushed in the toy, but it was really slimy, making her giggle.

“We turning into a cow now?” She asked.

“Shut up.” I said with a smile, making her giggle as she started to move the toy in me, before grunting with slight pain, but the slime really made a difference.

“You like?” She asked.

“I guess.” I said. “Not really sure.”

The toy started to vibrate, making me moan into the pillow.

“I see you liked that.” She said with a giggle. “Looks like I need to get a toy for you since men can’t do that.”

“Please.” I moaned, then she turned me over, making me look at her to see her staring at my hard dick with a smile.

“That thing is going to get lost back there.” I whined, making her giggle.

“No it won't.” She said. “I couldn’t push all of it in.”

She got over me, then lined herself up before she looked at me.

“You ready?” She asked, making me nod before she smiled and pushed me in her.

“Oh god, you gotten thicker.” She moaned with disbelief.

I smiled, then she laid on me as she started to bob on me, making my eyes roll back as I started to slip away with the vibration and her warmth.

“My god, that's a face I missed.” She said. “Go to heaven and don’t hurry back.”

I smiled as started grunting from my head spinning, then she gasped.

“Please don’t tell anyone.” She squeaked, making me open my eyes to see Alexandra staring in disbelief.

“So she makes you do this?” She asked, making me stare at her.

“Yes, why.” I said in worry, making her stare at me, then looked at my sister.

“How long?” She asked.

“Five years.” I said.

“So that’s why you don’t show much embarrassment when we kiss or haven't panicked right now.” She mumbled. “You think this is normal.”

She looked to my dick as Nancy pulled off me with slight panic on her face.

“Are you okay Nancy?” I asked, making Alexandra look at me, then to her.

“I won't tell since you already trained him to think this is okay and see he really loves you.” She said.

“Are you wanting some?” I asked, making her face fill with color before my sister giggled softly.

“Sure, but only if you never forget about me and...” She said as her eyes locked to my dick. “Give me pics of that.”

Nancy giggled again as she smiled.

“Done.” I said. “Can we continue?”

She nodded before grabbing my dick and lined it up to Nancy, making her lower down as she stared at her nervously.

“Just do me a favor, never hurt him in anyway.” Alexandra said. “And don’t let anyone hurt him if he finds another girl.”

She looked at me as I opened my mouth.

“No, don’t make that promise.” She said. “I will not allow you to refuse another girl for me. I’m not positive that you will have me when I am able to move.”

I sighed as I nodded, making her smile, then walk around before lying on the bed to watch.

“Continue.” She said. “Make him have that face again.”

Nancy smiled weakly before started to bob on me again. Soon enough, my bliss came back, making a camera shutter fill the air.

“Thanks.” She said as she started to kiss me just before I grunted while pushing my hips forward, making my sister gasp.

“Oh shit.” She said.

“What.” Alexandra said.

“He’s mature now.” She said.

“I’m always mature.” I moaned. “Don’t make her think otherwise.”

“Sorry, not what I meant, but never mind.” She said as she pulled off me, making me open my eyes to see her staring out nervously.

“Are you okay?” I asked in worry.

“Yes, I’m fine.” She said as she backed away, making me pull out the dildo before Alexandra stared in disbelief.

“Really, you shoved that huge thing in him?” She growled. “That hurt him.”

“For only a minute.” I said as I grabbed her hand. “Calm please.”

She sighed as she nodded, then looked to Nancy.

“Do you have a condom?” She asked, making her nod before leaving the room. “I wish to enjoy my last day with him without my dad getting angry.”

“Why would he get angry?” I asked, making her look at me, then shook her head.

“Never mind that.” She said as she started to kiss me, making me smile and pull her on top of me with a hug.

“I love you.” I said, making her stare into my eyes, then smiled before getting into the kiss.

A minute later, someone started to play with my dick, making me open my eyes.

“What are you doing Nancy?” I asked. “It’s hurt turn.”

Alexandra looked back, then to my face.

“Ignore her.” She said. “She’s just making me happy.”

I nodded as she grabbed my hands and put them on her shirt.

“Undress me.” She said, making me smile as I pushed her to her back, then started to take off her clothes while she stared into my eyes with nervousness.

“You really don’t understand what you are doing, do you?” She asked.

“Um, what are you talking about?” I asked. "I'm taking off your clothes."

She shook her head before I got her undressed, making me stare at her body before she pulled me on top of her. She started to kiss me while feeling my body, making me smile as I kissed her back.

“Please show me what she taught you.” She said, making me glance to Nancy before she nodded.

“But only her.” She said, making look back to Alexandra to see her staring at her, then she looked to my face as I start to kiss her B cup breasts.

She smile with love before I suckled one of them, making her bite her lip as her face filled with color.

“Stop, that’s too sensitive.” She said, making Nancy giggle.

“He says the same thing.” Nancy said. “I love it when he does it to me though.”

I started to kiss down her chest before I licked her belly button, making her giggle.

“Really, that’s a thing for you?” She asked, making Nancy nod with a smile as I looked at her, then started to kiss to her pelvis until I got to her clit.

I looked to Alexandra’s face to see her staring at me with a smile, then I started to suckle her clit, making her gasp as she grabbed my head.

“Shit, fuck, god.” She moaned, making Nancy giggle. “You’re a good teacher if i almost became rough with him.”

She giggled again just as she came.

“Fuck!” She moaned while her body threw a fit before I started to clean her up as she relaxed. “Damn.”

Nancy giggled as I looked to Alexandra.

“That’s all I know so far before what she taught me today.” I said.

“Do what she taught you.” She said, making me climb over her before turning around.

“Yes, I like this.” She said with a giggle, making Nancy giggle as I smiled, then started to eat her out while she didn’t suck me while she touched my balls and dick.

“Don’t leave him hanging.” Nancy said.

“Sorry.” Alexandra said. “This is my first time seeing this up close.”

She started to suck me.

“it seems you need some work.” Nancy said.

“No it’s fine.” I said. “I see she don't want to do this by how she is sucking me. Do you want to move to the main part?”

“Yes please.” Alexandra said, making me turn around before staring into her face as she stared out in shame.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“I didn’t make you happy like she does.” She said. “And you already made me feel so good.”

“Don’t worry about it.” I said. “This is for you anyways.”

She looked at my sister.

“Really, you made him think its only meant for us girls?” She asked.

“Don’t worry about that to, I feel good at the end.” I said. “I’m just stubborn and take a lot longer than you guys.”

She stared at me, then thought about it for a second.

“So your saying, I’m going to sleep like a rock before you finish.” She said, making Nancy giggle as she nodded.

“He’s really good.” Nancy said, making Alexandra smile before she reached down to my dick as she lined it up to her as her face filled with nervousness.

“Do you want this?” I asked in worry. “That face is telling me something else.”

She looked to my face in worry, then she thought about it before she nodded without a word. I stared at her as she smiled as she grabbed my ass, then her face filled with disbelief as she felt around it and gave it a squeeze before I giggled as I smiled.

“That’s her favorite part to.” I said, making her face fill with color and pulled my ass down, penetrating her with the tip as she grunted.

I kissed her before pushing the whole length into her, making her eyes roll back as her mouth dropped open with a shuddering exhale. I giggled as I locked lips with her.

“Damn you fill me good.” She moaned once I got my whole dick in her, making me giggle, then she wrapped her arms around me to feel every inch of me before kneading my ass.

“Fuck me please.” She said, making me giggle before I did as I was told as she started grunting with gasps, then whined. “Fuck, I wish I don’t have to leave you.”

“I know, so do I.” I said as I started to kiss her.

The bed shifted, making me look to Nancy to see her smiling with happiness before she started to kiss my neck. A few kisses later, she started to move down my back until she got to my ass, then she put a finger in me, making me smile.

“Okay, that’s not so bad.” I said.

“What is?” Alexandra asked.

“She put a finger in me.” I said. “And now she's moving it in me like a dick.”

“Oh sounds nice.” She moaned. “Can you do that to me?”

She gasped a second later.

“Yes, that’s good.” She moaned before I felt her pull out of me, then started to lick my back door.

“Oh god, that one...” I moaned. “Is different.”

Nancy giggled.

“What’s she doing?” Alexandra asked, making a hand mirror move passed my face before she grabbed it and started looking as disgust filled her face. “I will not ask you to do that.”

Nancy giggled as she put the mirror down, then wrapped her legs around me, making me grind my hips into her as her eyes rolled back again.

“Why do you fits so well?” She moaned while her walls clamped around me as her body had a fit again.

I smiled and kissed her neck before she giggled.

“No, my dad does that to annoy...” She started to say before I licked her neck. “Okay, that’s… yeah, you can do that if you want.”

I giggled with my sister before I lick her neck more.

“Freaking dogs.” She said. “That’s what it reminds me of.”

I giggled again before I started to feel Nancy put in two fingers, then a third before I started to feel some pain as she put in a forth.

“No more Nancy.” I moaned just as my end smashed into me, making me moan as I pushed my full length in her.

“Oops.” Nancy said as my body relaxed on Alexandra. “I made him finish.”

“Good, we need a breather.” She said. “How many times can you get him to do this before he passes out?”

We giggled as I pulled out and rolled to my back before they both started to double team me.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once I get them published and it also boosts my mood when I see them. Also please tell me if there are major errors like duplication in the text so I can fix them on and thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
